


Birthday bliss

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, A4F, Cunnilingus, Kissing, L-Bomb, Multi, Teasing, gentle dom/me, good girl, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 2





	Birthday bliss

[bed sheet noises]

[kiss]

good morning birthday girl.

[chuckles]

why am I between your legs?

because... today is all about making my sweetheart feel good...

and I know [kiss] how much [kiss] you love when I [kiss] eat your pretty [kiss] little pussy out.

mmm... you're already squirming just from me kissing your legs and I haven't even touched your pussy yet.

such an eager girl.

[amused sound]

sweetheart...

you know pouting won't get me to do what you want.

we're going at my pace today.

is that understood?

[pleased] mmm... good girl.

I know you love the feeling of my strong fingers tracing shapes into your soft skin.

you always get so worked up when I do.

what was that?

but I am touching you.

[chuckles]

say please sweetheart.

mmmm... that expression you make when I gently drag my nails across your thighs never gets old.

it's almost as beautiful as the one you make when I slip my fingers into your dripping little pussy.

you feel so warm here... I bet you're even warmer on the inside.

I can tell you're enjoying my fingers gently massaging just right outside of where you really want them.

god, you're absolutely dripping love. 

your pussy is so hungry and needy for my fingers isn't it?

mmm... those noises are so sweet.

just gonna slip a finger in and... mmmm...

[chuckles]

awww... did you want me to push my finger all the way inside sweetheart?

I'm guessing yes based on that cute little noise you just made...

shhhh... it'll be alright.

say please love.

mmmm... such a good girl.

ohhh... look at that... my finger just slipped in.

you're so *warm* and *wet* around my finger.

does it feel good having my finger inside you? just imagine how good my tongue is gonna feel.

just slowly slipping in and out like my finger.

gently teasing and pushing into you.

do you want my tongue love?

tell me... prove you really want it.

[chuckles]

the way you beg is so sweet...

it's almost as sweet as you taste...

*fuck*... I need to taste you now.

[oral]

god... the way you taste sweetheart.

[oral]

I can't get enough of you.

[oral]

your noises... fuck.

[oral]

the way you flush... god it drives me crazy.

[oral]

sweetheart, you're getting so wet.

[oral]

you'd think it was my birthday with how sweet you taste.

[oral]

fuck... keeping making noise for me.

[oral]

are you getting close love?

[oral]

I can feel you shuddering around me.

[oral]

tell me how much you want this.

[oral]

how much you've needed it.

[oral]

fuck... you're such a good girl for me.

[oral]

mine... all *mine*.

[oral]

just let go, sweetheart... fall over that edge for me.

[oral until she orgasms]

[she comes down slowly]

[several kisses]

[chuckles]

sorry... couldn't help myself.

you look so fucking good blissed out from cumming.

[shifting sounds]

ah ah... you stay put.

why?

birthday girl doesn't make breakfast after sex... Not today...

c'mere...

[kiss]

now... relax while I go make waffles.

[pleased sound]

love you too.

[fade out]


End file.
